


Not Your Omega

by Angel170



Series: ABO Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO AU, Alpha Anna Milton, Alpha Benny Lafitte, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha John Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Anna is obsessed with dean, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Attempted rape is not shown, Beta Garth Fitzgerald IV, F/M, Good Parent John Winchester, M/M, Omega Andrea - Freeform, Omega Castiel, Omega Mary Winchester, Past Suicide of a long distance relative, Protective Sam Winchester, SPN ABO Bingo, Sexual Harassment, bad mother Mary Winchester, college acceptance, do not copy to another site, past rape of a long distance relative, unpresented Dean, unpresented Sam winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel170/pseuds/Angel170
Summary: Dean Winchester is unpresented. He’s smart, popular but with a trustworthy, core group of friends. He comes from mated and married Alpha and Omega parents with a genius little brother. He’s about to go off towards his dream school. Everything should be perfect but it’s not. Because he’s unpresented, has a stalker of a female Alpha sniffing after him and he’s starting to feel sick.... fuck!
Relationships: Andrea Kormos/Benny Lafitte, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Anna Milton one sided, John Winchester & Mary Winchester, Kate Milligan/John Winchester
Series: ABO Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728799
Comments: 17
Kudos: 212
Collections: SPN ABO Bingo Round 5





	Not Your Omega

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for the SPN ABO bingo. The square fill was for Dean/Anna but since that’s not my ship I decided to do something a little different. Hope you all like it.  
> Also for the attempted rape tag nothing is shown but it’s threwatened and talked about. There is a scene where a character attempts to take the pants off another but they’re stopped and nothing happens. The pants don’t even get open.  
> As always eternal thanks to my friend and beta thinkwritexpress-official on tumblr

Dean went through his locker trying to find the reference sheet he needed for Miss Madison’s class. He was furious with himself for leaving anything in his locker. He’d been doing so well the last week after putting things in his friends’ lockers, only leaving everyday items like his jacket and textbooks in his best friend Benny’s locker. The large Alpha was a God-send for Dean and his predicament. Luckily Benny’s girlfriend Andrea understood Dean’s problem and offered to help hold his stuff as well. Finally after digging in a pile of loose papers he spotted the beige handout his teacher had handed out earlier in the month.

“Omega.” A sickly-sweet voice whispered into his ear before a soft femine hand stroked his neck, scent marking him.

“Hands off Anna.” He snapped, trying to push her away, but the older female Alpha smiled fondly at her trapped prey.

“You’ve been hiding from me Omega. I haven’t gotten you alone in days. I miss you, you don’t even smell like me anymore.” She pushed herself against him, lining the front of their bodies together against his locker.

“Get your hands off me!” Her Alpha strength was too much for him to fight against but he tried anyway.

A growl erupted behind them before two large hands planted on her shoulders and flung her away. Her body crashing against a garbage can.

“I believe the man said hands off. You should learn some respect.” Benny growled at her as he took a protective stance between the other Alpha and Dean while Andrea checked Dean over.

Anna’s eyes flashed red in anger but she turned and walked away without engaging. She may be stronger than Dean since he was unpresented but Benny was a male Alpha and she couldn’t hope to beat him in a fight. Benny turned and wrapped his arms around Dean and Andrea in a tight hug, his large hand rubbing Dean’s neck to cover Anna’s scent mark with his own. Dean could hear the couple scenting each other, using their scents to bring their emotions back down. He couldn’t smell himself, so Dean just had to try and control his breathing so his anxiety didn’t agitate the couple.

Being un-presented, his sense of smell wasn’t as advanced as theirs. Sure, he could smell extreme emotions such as anger, distress, even the overly-sweet smell of an Omega in heat, but his senses were so dulled he was practically a Beta. He wished he was a Beta, his life would be so much simpler then.

“You gonna call your dad about her?” Andrea asked as the group hug broke apart.

Dean snatched up the handout he needed before locking his locker back up. “No, I don’t wanna keep upsetting him when he can’t do anything. It doesn’t help that Mary encourages her to come after me. Even the Sheriff wasn’t sure what to do, and just told Dad he can’t kill her for saying she’s gonna claim me. So basically all hands are tied ‘til I go into heat. Then Dad has full rights to put a bullet in her like he wants to, but only if she comes after me.”

“If you go into heat, Cher. Just because your mother and Anna assume you’re an Omega doesn’t make you one.”

“Benny’s right, their logic is flawed, full of outdated preconceived designation stereotypes. There’s nothing wrong with building nests, or enjoying domestic hobbies. Benny is a fantastic cook but he still has a knot.”

“And it's all for you, mon doudou.” Benny kissed along her neck, making the young woman giggle while Dean’s eyes rolled good-naturedly at the domestic display.

“Seriously though, those two have it so ass backwards I could write my dissertation on them.” Andrea harrumphed. Benny’s blue eyes got the dopey lovestruck look he always got thinking of her studying in college or becoming a doctor.

“Hey, go ahead, especially if it helps you get your M.D. I'm all for you using my pain for some gain. What would you even call it though? _The problem with late presenting while pretty and being cursed with a pushy Omega mother and obsessed female Alpha who’s never heard of a rape charge she didn’t like?”_ Dean snarked.

“ _More like, the systemic sexism and latent self hate in the Campbell line and antisocial personality disorder largely unchecked in the psychopathic Milton line and how one Dean Winchester is so badass and strong he refused to be held down by antiquated notions and abnormal expectations_.” Andrea snarked back.

“Here, here.” Their friend and Beta, Garth, appeared beside them as they left the building. “Dean’s the best! Total badass.”

Dean blushed and gave his smiling friend a small push to the shoulder, “stop.”

“It’s the truth,” Garth continued. “What’s going on? Did awful Anna bother Dean again?”

“You know it, but I sent her flat ass packing.” Benny gloated, receiving a kiss to his cheek from Andrea, calling him her hero.

Garth laid a hand on Dean’s shoulder, offering comfort, “I’m sorry Dean. But hey, my mom said I got something in the mail today! So it’s either the Sargent Slaughter action figure I sent out for in first grade or colleges are sending out responses now. Maybe yours came in and you can finally get away from Anna and Mary?”

“Yeah, that’s if I got accepted anywhere and can actually move out. You know Mary’s against me going to school.” That was the one thing the school and Sheriff's department could help Dean with. Even unpresented, Mary couldn’t pull him out of his classes; by law he was allowed an education. Now that he had turned 18 it would be that much harder for Mary to pull him out, though if Anna forced a mating it would change things.

“While I know my Omega will be valedictorian, it doesn’t take a genius to know you have one of the highest grades in the school brotha. You’ll be accepted to all your choices. I have no doubt about it.” Not wanting a certain red-haired Alpha to overhear that Dean was able to send out college applications, Benny led them across the parking lot and into Dean’s car.

His dad’s original 1967 Chevy Impala. John Winchester had taught him how to clean, repair and drive in the classic car since before Dean could see over the dash. Originally Dean was supposed to receive the car for his 18th birthday but once he started High School freshmen year and Anna began harassing him, John wanted him to have reliable wheels to get him far away from the Alpha if he ever needed to run. Even though the need for having her early sucked, Dean will never regret owning such a beautiful piece of American machinery.

“So what’s the getaway plan for now?” Benny asked from the backseat of Baby.

“Right now, I’m dropping Andrea then Garth off. We’ll head over to your place and hopefully your grandma has my college acceptance letters. Regardless, we hide their existence from Mary so she doesn’t know I’m leaving and just slowly start moving my stuff out of the house. I’d really like to move graduation day. Just pack up Baby and drive to one of the schools on the coast.”

Andrea ruffled his hair from her seat behind him. Proud, that her friend still had dreams and aspirations even living under less than ideal conditions. “Which is your first choice?”

“Honestly, whichever one offers a full ride.” Dean laughed. His father had set money aside for both he and his brother Sam, but after Dean didn’t present at age 14, and then Anna stalking him, John had started hiding money to pay for Dean to escape the state and go to school even as far as Canada if necessary.

Reaching Andrea’s house first Dean pulled into the driveway of the quaint ranch-style house. Everyone said their goodbyes and good lucks before Benny walked his girlfriend to the front door, kissing her sweetly goodbye then switching seats with Garth. After that Dean was dropping off his enthusiastic Beta friend at his family-owned duplex. Garth’s large family was outfront watching the multiple children play in the yard littered with discarded toys. Dean smiled as everyone enthusiastically welcomed Garth home. His heart hurt that his own home was no longer as happy and filled with love anymore.

Benny placed a large comforting hand on his shoulder that snapped him out of his melancholy long enough to drive the Alpha to the two story bungalow. The boys stepped into the house and were immediately greeted with the spicy and savory scent of shrimp gumbo and homemade baked bread.

“Boys, come in, dinner’s almost ready.”

Dean pumped a fist in victory and practically skipped into the kitchen, heading straight towards the plump older woman. “Evening Mama Angelique.”

“Evening Dean.” Soft wrinkled hands cupped his faced as light blue eyes stared into his green ones. “Awe petite. You carry such a heavy weight, but these aren’t your burdens to bear, bébé.” She pressed a kiss to his forehead and he could feel his shoulders relaxing.

They’d joked for years that Benny’s grandma must be magic or know voodoo because of how quickly they had to move from Louisiana to Kansas, but at times like these where a touch, a kiss or kind words can make his stress disappear, Dean found he wouldn’t mind either way.

“They’re on the counter, go open them up while I fill your bowls.” She winked knowingly as Benny found two neat piles of mail - separated by recipient - on the counter.

“Acceptance letters.” Benny grinned as he started ripping into his own.

Dean picked up one with a return address in Palo Alto, California. “Or rejection.”

A dishcloth snapped against his butt as Mama Angelique glared at him. “Boy, don’t be negative. Go on, open it. Those letters are so heavy I thought poor Marv’s back would break during delivery. No college would waste so much paper to tell you thank you, but no thank you.”

Opening the first letter he barely got through the first few lines before he realized he had been accepted. “I got in to Stanford.”

“That’s great brotha, I got Kansas U, a full ride. For my backup school, not bad.”

“Stanford’s not a full ride but says they’ll pay some.”

Benny put down his second letter to squeeze Dean’s hand. “It wasn’t your first choice, put it in the maybe section. We did the hard part of picking the schools we wanted that offered the classes we needed and best locations. Now they gotta compete to give us the best deal.”

Dean nodded in acquiescence. He remembered finding out how much it would cost to even mail out the college applications. He thought for sure he couldn’t afford it but his father paid for half and Mama Angelique paid the rest. It was why he and Benny had to go over every school to make sure the choice was worth paying the fee. Dean still felt guilty but resolved to get the best education he could and pay everyone back. He picked up the second envelope and smiled reading he was accepted to that as well. He kept opening them seeing they all said accepted and offered different amounts until he only had one left. His first choice.

“You want to open that at home?” Mama Angelique asked as she placed the bowls in front of the boys.

“No, I can’t risk Mary seeing it and trying something.”

“I just can’t believe the nerve of that woman. She knows how hard us Omegas used to have it and to try and…” she took a deep breath releasing it slowly. “You open it in your own time and you know we’re here for you bébé.”

With a strengthened resolve he ripped it open, his eyes scanning the words before he had to go back and read the whole letter again carefully. Tears welled up in his eyes and rolled down his freckled cheeks until all he could do was sob into his bowl.

“It’s okay brother.”

Two sets of arms enveloped him as the smell of love and comfort helped him to calm down long enough to announce, “I got a full fucking ride to M.I.T!”

The sounds of cheering and screaming were so loud even neighbors looked at the usually quiet bungalow in shock, but inside the three were too busy celebrating to even think of anyone else.

****

Dean had stayed in the Lafitte residence for a few hours, enjoying dinner and dessert, celebrating both boys’ college acceptances and finishing up some homework. When his father sent him the all clear text to head home, Dean had left Benny on the phone with Andrea planning out their move to New Orleans for their first pick school.

After Dean hadn’t presented and Anna became obsessed with claiming him, John refused to leave Dean home alone without his Alpha father’s protection. Mary had proven herself to be far too traditional and disloyal for anyone to believe she would keep her eldest son safe. It felt like a lifetime ago when the familiar white house was a safe haven for Dean, back before there was the stress of designation and the breakdown of his family. Realistically he knew he wasn’t to blame, but he felt like he was anyway. All because of one day.

It had been a dreary day that gave way to a terrible thunderstorm. Dean had been babysitting Sam alone when the younger pup had come to him crying. The lights were flickering on and off as the wind outside howled and shook the windows. Dean had gotten clothing from everyone’s rooms with the strongest scents he could find, then piled it all into his bedroom closet with soft pillows and blankets, along with snacks and bottles of water. Once the nest was built Dean had Sam climb in with him and held him even after the electricity went out leaving them in darkness. By the time their parents came home the boys had been cuddled up asleep. John thought it was adorable and told Dean he was proud of how well he took care of his pack. Mary on the other hand had been upset that her son was still building nests, something only children and Omegas did, and took it all down. After that day his mother started to look at him suspiciously, as though Dean was lying to her.

Dean had barely closed the front door behind him before Mary was on him. She gave the room an obvious sniff, and not finding what she wanted, she frowned at him. “You missed dinner.”

“I ate at a friends house.” Dean tried to shrug off his uncomfortableness as easily as he shrugged off his coat.

“So I slaved away all day making a hot meal for nothing?”

“You bought a bucket of chicken and sides over at Walmart.” Sam's voice called out from the couch.

Mary ignored her younger son in favor of blocking Dean from walking further into the house. “You’re never home.”

John walked out of the kitchen, a cold beer in his hand. “Leave the boy alone Mary. Dean, Sam time to go upstairs.”

“I’m not done with him.” Mary fumed at her husband and mate.

“You are now, let it go.”

“I’m still his mother.”

“Debatable.” John shot back before sipping at his beer.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean John Winchester?”

“I’ve never known an Omega parent to fuck off and try and force an unpresented child to mate a worthless piece of shit Alpha. Especially an Alpha female.”

“I’m helping. Look at him!” Mary grabbed Dean’s arm, stopping him from leaving the room. “He’s grown too tall, and look how wide and broad he is. He’s pretty in the face but has nothing to attract a respectable Alpha male. The fact that there’s an Alpha willing to mate him and care for him shouldn’t be dismissed, especially since she was willing to keep getting held back so she could stay in school and watch Dean throughout the day.”

“Or she’s a moron who spent 7 years in High School.” Sam threw in.

“He hasn’t presented Mary, he could just as easily be tall and broad because,” John rolled his eyes, “he’s an Alpha.”

“Doubtful, look how often he builds a nest. How maternal he is, and looks after Sam? How often he cooks and cleans.” Mary shot back clearly thinking she could convince the others she was right.

“Oh you mean like how often you cook and clean? It’s been 18 years and you still can’t boil water. You don’t even know how to use a mop. I work all day and someone had to pick up the slack because obviously you couldn’t do it. As far as raising Sam, well, someone sure as fuck had to.”

Mary’s face turned bright red and she growled low and threatening at her husband.

“Boys upstairs now.” John ordered them, letting some of his Alpha voice slip to get them both moving quickly.

Dean closed the door to his room. Sam was already in his brother's bed, wrapping the soft blanket around himself as Dean grabbed his laptop and opened it to an episode of the Japanese game show Nutcracker. Usually Dean liked to watch his medical drama or Telenovelas but he knew from experience John and Mary were gonna be yelling and he didn’t want Sam to overhear it. The sound of a contestant getting hit in the balls with a giant steel instrument made both boys cringe.

“When I become an Alpha I’m ripping Anna apart and disowning Mom. Then I’m going to school to become a lawyer and sue them for trying to break Omega rights laws. Even if you never present, the shit they tried to plan out for the last few years has been sickening.” Sam’s head was tucked on Dean’s shoulder so even speaking lowly they could easily hear one another.

“Well I never went into heat, so there’s no reason to worry about it. Don’t go planning on cutting family out of your life for me Sammy.”

“How can you say that Dee? Mom told Anna that she’d call and let her in if you went into heat. That’s rape, she’s sick. They both are, and I don’t want someone like that around me, or my future family.” The sound of a dish breaking could be heard but they didn’t react. “Can you honestly say that you aren’t planning on cutting her out of your life when you leave?”

“It’s different, Mary stopped being my mother after I turned 14 and didn’t pop a knot.”

“You mean like how I’m about to turn 14 in a month and haven’t had any change symptoms yet?” Sam gave his brother a significant look.

A growl rumbled in Dean’s chest at the thought of Mary siccing an Alpha on his baby brother, vulnerable and wrecked with heat.

“I won’t let her do that to you Sammy. I’ll stay in town if I have to.”

“No way Dean, you have to go to college and live your life. Did you get anything yet? Lizzie Fitzgerald said Garth got his letters already.”

“Yeah,” Dean couldn’t fight back the victorious grin, “full ride to MIT. But keep it to yourself.”

Sam rolled his eyes dramatically, “no shit.”

With a playful growl Dean turned and caught his brother in a headlock, nuggying the younger boy's head as Sam laughed and cried mercy. The slam of the front door made them both freeze, until the squeal of tires outside the window, that sounded like Mary’s Buick, made them both let out a relieved breath. Heavy footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs followed by a gentle knock on the door.

“Go finish your homework Sam. I gotta talk to your brother.”

The boys said their good nights as John took a seat next to his eldest on the bed. “Hey son, sorry ‘bout your mom.”

Dean shrugged, going for nonchalant, but it felt too stiff. “You mated her.”

“Don’t remind me. So, Angelique called me earlier. MIT, that’s… that fucking incredible kid.”

“Thanks Dad.”

“You’re taking it. You’re filling up Baby and you’re going. I looked it up and if you decide to do an apartment instead they can subsidize your part of the rent instead of you living in the dorms.”

“I thought that was only for mated pairs?”

“No, I called and explained the situation. They’ve had others unpresented before; it's actually not that uncommon. Better to let you feel relaxed and safe in your own space than put you in a dorm building and you end up presenting as the opposite. One of my buddies who served in the war with me actually owns a shop near there. Said you can work there part time.”

“I don’t have to go, I can stay and look after Sam. He hasn’t shown any symptoms of a change either.”

John shook his head and placed one comforting warm hand on the back of Dean’s neck. “You need to go Dean. You need to go and start your own life. Be free of this town, Anna and your mom. Sam will be fine, once he hits 14 and still hasn’t presented…”

“What, Dad what?”

“I’m leaving your mother Dean. I’ve already gotten a lawyer and then I’m dividing up assets so once they serve her the papers it’ll be a clean break.”

“Dad, I’m so sorry.”

“This is not your fault Dean. Don’t you go blaming yourself. Your grandfather did a hell of a job on your mother and while she tried to hide it at first, that damage can’t just be pushed away. I won’t let her continue her father’s emotional poisoning. You’ll be free on the East Coast and Sam will stay with me. If he presents, great, he still gets to make a choice but we all know he’ll choose to move in with me. If he doesn’t present we have 4years of witness testimonies of your mom’s mental decline.”

“Maybe he’ll be an Alpha and she’ll calm down?”

John’s eyes focused on the old family photo Dean had on the nightstand, the black and white one with a smiling Mary holding baby Sam, while toddler Dean sat in John’s lap. “Do you know why your cousin Christian killed himself?”

Dean shook his head, the abrupt change in topic confusing him. “Mom says he couldn’t handle his sister's death.”

“Well that’s close to the truth. You see, Gwen was an Omega, and when Christian went through his first rut the Campbells couldn’t risk him hurting himself or one of them. They shoved Gwen in there and he attacked her, used her. When the dust settled, she ran and none of them could find her. Mind you this was right before Omega rights laws. But Christian still loved his sister and he knew what he did to her, knew why she ran, and at a time like that, to be an Omega alone on the streets? No way could she have made it. I can’t allow for there to even be a risk of Sam being hurt or being tricked into hurting someone.”

Dean was nearly shaking. He knew his mother’s family was sick, but this was so far beyond what he’d ever expected. The town knew something was wrong with the Campbell line but obviously they had been able to hide most of their dirty secrets if Dean hadn’t even known this.

“So what now Dad?”

“You boys got a three day weekend coming up so I figured we’d go camping, maybe do some hunting and fishing. Build up good memories and some quality time to see us through the next few months.”

It was one thing that Dean appreciated about his father - he didn’t care about a person's designation but he did believe that a person shouldn’t be useless. He made sure both his boys could fight, shoot, hunt, trap, fish, and cook their own catches.

“Sounds great, I can’t wait.”

“Good, rest up, you still have school tomorrow.”

*******

Anna growled threateningly, shoving Dean up against the wall. Dean had been heading to the library when Anna caught him in the empty hall. Her long slender fingers gripped his short sandy hair as she forced his head to the side and she sniffed along the exposed skin, her chest reverberating with a growl.

“How dare you let that backwater Alpha mark you. You’re mine, Omega.” She licked along his scent gland, purring contentedly at the taste of her unpresented “mate.”

“I’m not yours. Even if I end up being an Omega, I’ll never be yours.” He jerked his head out of her grasp and tried to use his shoulder to push her away.

“You need to learn a lesson. Present Omega!” Her Alpha voice boomed out the order.

Dean laughed at the absurdity. “I’m not an Omega, that doesn’t fucking work on me. Female Alphas can’t control shit but an Omega with no Alpha ties. Even if I was an Omega, my father and Benny are more my Alpha than you are.”

“Let’s see how funny you think you are when you’re stuck on my knot.”

Anna reached for his pants the same moment someone yelled and began spraying Anna’s face with odor neutralizer. She screamed, backing away while rubbing her face as she ran blinded down the hall.

“You’ve just been Garthed.”

Dean’s leg collapsed underneath him, his body shaking from the crash of adrenaline. Garth dropped down beside him and held him close while Dean laughed hysterically. Neither boy noticed when exactly the laughter turned to tears, but they stayed together in their embrace until the tears dried and they both were breathing normally.

“I can’t take this anymore.”

“Just two more weeks, Dean, and we’ll be graduating and Lawrence will be in Baby’s rear view.”

Letting go of his friend, Dean got back on his feet. Garth was right, classes were pretty much done, just last minute projects and shorter class schedules. Dean just needed to hold firm, maybe even start walking the halls with friends. Obviously Anna was becoming desperate because she knew time was running out. Where Anna was finding fear, Dean needed to find strength.

“Hey so, subject change, are you using all your graduation tickets?” Garth asked while clipping the spray can back onto his backpack.

“No, I wound up never inviting Mary and because of her and Dad arguing so much now I don’t think she’s even realized I’m graduating.”

“Do you think I could have Mary’s ticket then? One of my half brothers invited me to his graduation next week and I want to invite him to ours.”

“Sure man, do I know this one?” Garth had a very large family with over 10 brothers and sisters living in the duplex with their own spouses and kids, but Garth also had half siblings that lived in other states.

“No, not this one, we’re half siblings on my father’s side. My other siblings all came from Mom. I’m actually really excited cause our father abandoned him and his mom too so we’ve been trying to get to know each other for the last few months. Since he actually grew up with our dad, he can tell me more about that side of my family but also he’s just a real swell guy. Nothing like our deadbeat dad. Oh, plus he’s going to MIT too, for architecture. I’ll introduce you guys, he already has an apartment lined up and just needs a roommate.”

Dean assured his friend that he can have the ticket and that he looked forward to meeting Garth’s half brother. When they reached the cafeteria they brought Benny, Andrea, and Sam up to speed and how Dean should have someone walking with him from now on.

*****  
The last weekend before graduation found the three Winchester men camping near a lake outside of their town. John had sent Mary away on a cruise to guarantee her absence from the home and graduation so Dean could move more easily, and the first day of the trip the three decided to focus not on the Omega mother but instead on enjoying themselves.

They had set up three individual tents. Sam struggling with his had been a highlight for the older two, who laughed seeing the youngest trap himself inside the cloth when it fell on top of him. They spent the afternoon fishing off the wooden pier catching their dinner, John walking them through how to set up a campfire, while the boys cleaned their catch.

And all through the day Dean had been feeling warm, a headache forming and aching behind his right eye. It wasn’t until after dinner when he begged off their traditional nightly ghost stories that John and Sam realized something was off with Dean.

Alone in his tent, Dean pulled his clothes off, trying to cool down his body that was now soaked with sweat. He gritted his teeth as his lower belly cramped up, his teeth aching with the force until he feared his jaw would snap. The cramps would come and go and as badly as he wished for it to stop, when they did they were replaced with a pressure on his penis that felt like someone slammed hot stones on his shaft, leaving him crying out in pain. He wished to God the cramps had been the worst of it.

John raced into the tent hearing Dean crying and screaming in agony. His eyes widened seeing his son nude on the floor, his body soaked, his muscles tensed as he arched his back unnaturally as he screamed out again. There were strange ripples under Dean’s skin and John assumed it was a parasite that had made his little boy its host. He called out for Sam to pack up the campsite and rushed them to the Emergency Room. Dean’s fever was spiking and his body was twisting and cramping as Sam cried over his brother, begging Dean to open his eyes. John feared he’d be losing his boy and pressed his foot down harder on the gas pedal.

The steady beeps of the machines heralded Dean back to consciousness. His nose twitched at the strong smell of worn leather and gun oil but it was strangely familiar. His green eyes scanned the room, finding Sam and John sitting at his bedside, both watching a Spanish Telenovela. Dean winced seeing an angry woman slapping a man she called Roberto.

“What Roberto do?” Sam nearly fell out of his chair hearing his brother speak.

“Faked his death, then pretended to be his own twin brother.” John answered before the T.V. turned off so they could focus on Dean. “How you feeling, boy?”

“Like someone ripped my bones out of my body then tried to put them back in. What happened?”

“Dean,” Sam wrapped his arms around his brother, cautious of the wires still attached to Dean. “You knocked yourself out days ago. I was so worried, you kept screaming.”

“I’m fine now Sammy. Good as new.”

“Glad to hear it, sleeping beauty.” Dean turned to his newest visitor, an older woman with a soft smile, pale pink scrubs with falling blossom petals, and the lingering scent of warm apple cider.

“Hello nurse.” He winked, smiling at her gleeful laugh.

“Oh as charming as your dad I see.” She winked back but Dean and San missed it as they stared at their blushing father who only had eyes for the nurse.

“Kate, Dean’s awake.”

“I see that John. How are you feeling little Alpha?”

“Who? Me?” Dean winced at the pull on his IV. “What the hell happened to me?”

The nurse, Kate, gave him a tender look. “While you and your family were camping you went through a late term Alpha presentation. When presenting during a more common age like 14, you would go through Rut, as your body still going through puberty would prepare itself by growing a knot and releasing necessary Alpha testosterone so you can grow into your adult body.”

He knew all of this from sex ed so he nodded along.

“Unfortunately when presenting after the body has already gone through puberty, the pain can be quite intense.” She bit back the giggle in her throat as all three Winchester’s snorted.

“Due to your late presentation and abnormal levels of Alpha hormones, your body essentially went into shock. Instead of giving you pleasure through your knot to override the pain, which is more common during your first rut, your body knocked you out so it could make the necessary changes it needed.”

Dean blinked at her owlishly. The words made sense, but he couldn’t believe she was talking about him. For years he’d been told he’d be an Omega, his family was basically torn apart from that fact, and now it turned out he wasn’t.

“What, what do you mean abnormal Alpha hormones?” Dean asked, noticing how Sam and John both moved closer to him.

“You’re more connected to your wolf than most. Your father, while ruggedly handsome, doesn’t have the higher level of hormones to connect with his wolf. You do; In fact, you had claws for at least the last three days.”

Dean decided to ignore the flirting and the stronger scents in the room, including what his brain registered as his father being turned on. “I can shift? I thought that was a myth.”

“Not a full shift, no. Seemed to be just your claws, but you do have a higher count than I’ve ever seen. Your father tells me you’re going to MIT, I know another Alpha there who would be happy to help you to better control your wolf. Cain doesn’t have as high a count as you do, but he can grow claws and has a private farm.” Kate offered.

“So how often were you and my dad talking?”

“They’ve been flirting nonstop. It’s gross but kinda cute.” Sam shrugged, ducking away from John's swipe.

“She knows about your mother and my lawyer is waiting for Mary to disembark from the cruise ship before serving her the papers.”

Dean could do nothing but nod. His parents were terrible together, and if after everything they’ve been through his father could even be tempted to date, Dean wished him nothing but luck.

****

The Principle called up the next person handing them their diploma, a handshake and photo and called up another graduating student. Dean stood in line, counting down until it was his turn. He was nervous only because he’d noticed Aaron Bass tripping over his shoes earlier and now Dean was worried that he’d fall on his face or worse. At least it was almost over for him, unlike for Garth who was last in line to graduate, but his eternally optimistic friend was laughing and cheering everyone on loud enough to be heard by everyone in line.

“Dean Winchester!”

Dean grinned widely as he stepped onto the stage and shook the Principal’s hand. A camera flashed and he stepped aside, grinning at the loud boisterous cheer from his family and friends’ family over in the stands. His father’s two fingered whistle was easily the loudest thing on the repurposed football field.

As he took his seat again the stress fell from his shoulders. He was free. His mother was on a cruise and wouldn’t be around to try and pretend the last four years hadn’t happened. He was an Alpha and no longer had to fear his unknown presentation. He was going to his number one choice of college far from this town. His father and brother were moving out of their home and moving on with their lives. Things were finally going right.

The graduation ended with a throw of his cap and cheers so loud his ears were ringing. But finally it was over and he rushed over towards his family. John and Mama Angelique were talking and waiting for them, but it was the handsome young man talking to Sam who caught his eye. Dark tousled hair moved with the wind and Dean’s fingers itched to touch the product-free hair. Dean was almost to them now when the stranger turned his head and Dean was struck by the cobalt blue orbs.

“What the fuck have you done to yourself Omega?” An angry hiss followed by a hard grip to his wrist brought Dean’s attention to the angry redhead now beside him.

“You’re supposed to be my Omega. You’re meant to be mine. I won’t lose you, I’ll force you to be an Omega.” Anna’s voice became maniacal as she rambled on.

Dean saw red. For four years he’d put up with abuse, with threats and harassment. He’d been pushed around by this insane Alpha all because she thought he was weak enough to be controlled. He could feel someone in the back of his mind, a growling angry beast. His anger rose as her voice droned on, and the smell of burning asparagus coming off Anna reminded Dean and his wolf of all the times she’d scent marked them, claimed ownership when she had no right.

His skin felt tight as his muscles stretched and grew. His fingers lengthened and sharpened into claws, his teeth now elongated and dangerous as his red eyes focused on her. His angry scent was rolling off him in waves but that was the only warning to those around him of the strength of the Alpha in their mists before he let out a bone chilling roar.

Everyone of every designation dropped to the ground, necks stretched, bared in submission. He snapped his jaws at Anna until the scent of her fear gave way to the scent of urine and humiliation.

The wolf in his mind commanded him to turn his head and he saw the blue eyed man staring at him with Omega gold. The calming scent of honey and vanilla made Dean and his wolf relax. The Omega walked up to them and bared his neck. Dean bent his head down, inhaling the intoxicating fragrance and his wolf calmed and quieted until only Dean remained, his body no longer mutated into a half form.

“Who are you?” Dean asked, his voice raspy and low.

“Castiel Fitzgerald. Hello Dean, I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“You’re Garth’s brother?”

“And you’re his best friend, who was just accepted into the same college I was and is looking for an apartment.”

“And you’re looking for a roommate. Holy shit Cas you smell great. Like…. homemade ice cream great.”

“And you smell like…. warm apple cinnamon and...dough.” Cas chuckled, “you smell like pie.”

“Well you know, ice cream goes great with pie.”

As everyone slowly began to stand up again, Dean’s and his friends' families decided to head back for the party. Castiel and Dean leaving hand-in-hand before Dean opened Baby’s passenger door for the Omega.

“I won’t abandon you Dean, I’ll make you mine.” Anna vowed, but no one paid her any mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Awww yay happy ending. Anna doesn’t seem like she knows when to quit though. You think she’ll give up now that her chosen Omega is a big bad Alpha?
> 
> Thank you so much for reading if you made it through to the end give a kudos and if there’s anything you liked in the fic that you think I should do more of let me know in the comments. 
> 
> Unlike my dark bingo this series will not be connected. There’ll be different pairings and worlds so if there’s a ship or trope you’d like to see let me know.


End file.
